Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nanostructured materials for use in rechargeable energy storage devices such as lithium batteries, particularly rechargeable secondary lithium batteries, or lithium-ion batteries (LIBs). The present invention includes materials, components, and devices, including nanostructured materials for use as battery active materials, and lithium ion battery (LIB) electrodes comprising such nanostructured materials, as well as manufacturing methods related thereto. Exemplary nanostructured materials include silicon-based nanostructures such as silicon nanowires and coated silicon nanowires, nanostructures disposed on substrates comprising active materials or current collectors such as silicon nanowires disposed on graphite particles or copper electrode plates, and LIB anode composites comprising high-capacity active material nanostructures formed on a porous copper and/or graphite powder substrate. The present invention includes active material nanostructures and methods of manufacturing related to nanostructure processing, including electrochemical deposition (ECD) of silicon nanostructures on LIB anode active materials and current collectors. The present invention also relates to LIB materials including binders, electrolytes, electrolyte additives, and solid electrolyte interfaces (SEIs) suitable for use in LIB anodes comprising silicon and graphite materials, as well as components, devices, and methods of manufacturing related thereto.